Been Black and Blue Before: Blaine's Untold Story
by StarkidGleekMaci
Summary: After a a fight, Kurt thinks it's time for Blaine to come clean about his past. But is Blaine ready to tell his story?
1. Intro

_**Been Black and Blue Before: Blaine's Untold Story**_

** By: Maci Moss**

**Starring Cast**

**Darren Criss…..Blaine Anderson**

**Chris Colfer….…Kurt Hummel**

**Intro**

Blaine's P.O.V.

As I got dressed for my date with Kurt, I couldn't help but feel distracted. I couldn't wait to see him. Ever since he transferred back to McKinley, we haven't had much time to see each other. I've missed him so much, but I know he missed his friends and moving back was the best choice for him. I had gone to the movies yesterday with David and Wes and happened to run into some people from my old school. It wasn't a pleasant experience. I don't know why I don't like talking about what happened back at Parker High School, I guess I just hate reliving it. Maybe I think that if I don't talk about it, it will just go away or something. I don't know. All I know is I'm out of there and happy at Dalton. Being there with Wes and David two of my best friends in the world, is the second best thing that ever happened to me, right after finding Kurt. Going to Dalton was my idea. My mom wanted me to be happy, and she's always been supportive. I don't like living with my family. I do love them, but since I came out in eighth grade, my dad and I fight a lot. I know it kills my mom, but sometimes I can't stand my father. My sister, Piper, doesn't understand why we don't get along. She was only six when all of this started. Now at nine, she doesn't understand how it's possible that her big brother likes guys like she does. I guess Mom just doesn't know how to tell her, and Dad never will speak about it. I couldn't possibly even imagine how to begin to have that conversation with her.

Once I snapped myself out of my own thoughts, I texted Kurt.

"_Hey Babe, I'll meet you at the park in ten. Sound good?"_

After a few minutes, my phone buzzed.

"_Perfect. I can't wait! I've missed you soo much! I love you!"_

"_Love you too! Don't worry. It won't be long before we're together! See you soon!"_

"_Okay. See you soon!(;"_

I smiled as I put my phone into my pocket, and practically ran to my car. I hope tonight goes well.

When I pulled into the park, I didn't see Kurt anywhere. I got out and walked around a little bit while waiting for him. Finally, I pulled out my phone.

"_Hey Babe, Where are you?"_

A few seconds later someone jumped on my back.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. I heard the person laugh as they got off.

I turned around to face Kurt.

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Geez Kurt! You scared the shit out of me!" Blaine said still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up!" Kurt said smiling.

"Well, whatever. Hey you." Blaine asked moving in closer to Kurt and smiling.

"Hi." Kurt said smiling.

"I missed you so much." Blaine said moving even closer to Kurt.

Kurt could hardly stand being so close to him like this. Blaine gave him butterflies so badly that his stomach literally hurt. What he didn't know was the Blaine felt the exact same way about him.

"I missed you more." Kurt said.

"I don't think that's possible." Blaine said moving closer still. Their noses were touching now.

"I do." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine just smiled and kissed him. After a minute, Kurt pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No. I just had kind of a rough day at school."

"Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sat down a bench nearby. Blaine sat next to him. In late March, it was still a little cold. They both had on jackets, and Blaine had on a hat.

"I thought he was getting better, but it's starting to go back to the way it was. Finn and the other glee club guys are more protective, but somehow, he still managed to find me alone and shove me against the wall. Just to completely terrify me." He said looking into Blaine's incredibly beautiful brown-green eyes.

He didn't wanna think about this now. He just wanted to enjoy the short amount of time he had with Blaine.

"Yeah, well if it helps, I didn't have the best day yesterday either." Blaine said. Then he realized he would be pushed for questions. He immediately regretted saying that, and hated himself for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Babe. What happened?"

"Uhh I was with Wes and David and happened to run into some people from Parker."

"Oh. Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Kurt asked obviously over concerned.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's concern.

"No. I'm fine. My ego's a little bruised, but that's about it." He said laughing a little.

"Oh okay." Kurt said. He didn't think it was funny for anyone to pick on Blaine. He couldn't stand to see him upset.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine, will you tell me what happened at Parker?"

God only knows how many times Kurt had tried to get Blaine to confide in him. It never worked.

"Oh Kurt, you don't wanna hear about that! Let's talk about something else. Isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Blaine please. I want you to feel like you can talk to me. Please. It feels like every time I try to get you to open up, you change the subject." Kurt pleaded with him.

"Look, I just don't wanna talk about it. Okay? I don't wanna relive it." Blaine said coldly.

"Blaine." Kurt said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to know I'm here to talk to."

"WELL, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

Blaine got up and started walking to his car.

"Blaine." Kurt said running after him. "Blaine wait! Don't leave like this! Come back!"

Blaine turned around to face him.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here. I knew I shouldn't have brought this up. I knew this whole thing would just cause trouble for me. I knew this would happen. And I put myself through it any way." Blaine said as if he was talking to himself. "I also knew it would end like this."

Kurt took a step back. "Blaine, what are you saying?"

"I-I think-I don't think we should see each other anymore Kurt." Blaine said looking down.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to, he couldn't lose Blaine.

"Blaine, Don't do this. I'm sorry! I won't bring it up again. You can talk to me when you're ready. Just please, please don't leave me." Kurt said.

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. Blaine was also close to tears, but he wouldn't cry. Not here. Not now. Not in front of Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It-It's over." Blaine said.

Blaine got in his car and drove away. Kurt fell to the ground pulling his knees to his chest and began to cry. As Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, he finally let a tear, just one, fall from his eye.

Kurt's P.O.V.

It had been a couple days after the park incident before I'd actually heard from Blaine again. Having Finn and Dad pick me up on the way home from their fishing trip was the worst idea ever.

*FLASHBACK*

As I sat in the parking lot crying, I saw My dad's car pull in.

"Hi." I said trying to hide my face and the depression in my voice. It didn't work.

"Dude. What happened?" Finn asked while I sat in the back seat.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not! What happened?" Dad asked.

"Did something happen between you and Blaine?" Finn asked.

I began to cry harder at the sound of his name. I couldn't handle this. I didn't say anything no matter how hard they pushed me to tell them. When we finally got home, I went straight up to my room.

"Alright. Kurt, time to confess. What the hell happened back there?" Finn said barging in my door.

"We just had a fight. It's fine." I said.

"No. It's more than that. If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear I'll-"

"WE BROKE UP! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I yelled. "It's over between us. I'm heart broken."

"Where is he now? What's his address? Number? Anything. I'm going to kill him! I told him he better not hurt you! Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Finn said. He was pissed.

"No." I said. "I don't want you to say anything!" It's over! It's not your problem. It's mine. Just let me deal with it."

"Fine. But just know I don't like it, and if I ever see him in public, I can't promise I won't say something to him!"

I rolled my eyes at his "big brother" attitude. Then he left the room. Leaving me to my thoughts, and…tears.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Finn walked back to his room and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He remembered he had Blaine's number and quickly sent him a text.

"_What the hell Dude! I thought I told you not to break his heart!"_

"_Finn, I'm sorry. You don't understand. Tell Kurt I really am sorry about everything I've put him through."_

"_I don't understand? I understand that my brother is in his room bawling his eyes out because of you. I understand that you were the last little bit of happiness that he had. I understand that Kurt trusted you and you broke his heart. Don't tell me I don't understand."_

"_I deeply regret all of this. I didn't want this to happen."_

"_Whatever. I better not EVER see you with Kurt again. You're NOT going to hurt him again. We all trusted you. Asshole."_

Blaine didn't feel it would be in his best interest to text back after that. He was confused. He didn't want to lose Kurt over this, but he just couldn't tell him about what happened back at Parker.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Kurt woke up three days after that to his phone ringing. It was playing Blaine's version of "Teenage Dream". "How pathetic." Kurt thought to himself as he picked up his phone. He was completely shocked at what his screen said.

"_Kurt, I'm so sorry. I was stupid. If you could ever forgive me, I'll be at the park in ten. If not, I understand. I really am soo sorry for everything I put you through. And I'd like the chance to explain what happened back at Parker. I think I'm finally ready to open up. –Blaine"_

Kurt wasn't sure of what he should do. Forget about him and move on, or put on a brave face and go hear him out. The latter would take courage. Courage. Kurt was suddenly flooded with memories of Blaine. Memories he knew he couldn't, or wanted to ever forget. He smiled as he thought about everything he'd been through with Blaine. Then, he got up, got dressed, and went out to his car.

When Kurt finally pulled into the park parking lot, he immediately saw Blaine sitting with his back to him on that same park bench they had sat just three days earlier. Kurt found himself smiling as he put the car in park and got out. Blaine still had no idea Kurt was there and was about to give up.

"Well," Blaine mumbled to himself. "I guess he's not coming. Shit. I can't believe I just threw it all away."

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He turned around and his face completely drained all of its color.

"Kurt." Blaine said fighting back a smile. "You came back."

"Of course I did. I'll always come back." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine practically ran to him engulfing him a hug. He fought the urge to kiss Kurt. They weren't officially together again and he didn't want to take advantage of him.

"Now, are you finally ready to tell me this story that always gets you so worked up?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the bench.

He was half-joking, but if he wasn't ready, Kurt wasn't sure of why he was here, risking heartbreak again. With that though Kurt started coming to his senses. Maybe being here wasn't the best idea.

"Kurt." Blaine said sitting next to him. "I want you to know, I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. I acted like a complete idiot, and I'm so genuinely sorry for that."

Kurt just sighed. He was really questioning his own judgment at the moment, and Blaine's "speech" wasn't helping the situation at all.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"But, yes." Blaine said looking up at Kurt. "I'm ready to tell you."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want you to know, though, that this IS my story. No matter how unbelievable it may sound, all of this really DID happen to me. And in some ways, still IS happening. This isn't a fairytale Kurt. Just because I moved to Dalton, that doesn't mean that I live happily ever after. Do you understand?" Blaine asked.

Kurt simply nodded. He was officially worried. Was this Blaine's way of calling for help? Kurt had no idea. Of course, how was he to know what Blaine went through and still was going through? God knows he never talked about it. And no matter what he could've done, there was no way for Kurt to prepare himself for the story Blaine was about to tell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Blaine's Story**

"When I was in eighth grade…" Blaine started. Kurt sat there quietly, intently listening. "There was this guy. I kind of had a crush on…"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Blaine said to his best friend and secret crush, Walker.<p>

"Hey Man! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ya know we got a quiz in Math today?"

"WHAT? I thought it was next week! Awhh man I'm gonna fail!" Walker said rather loudly.

"You'll be fine! As long as you paid attention yesterday."

"Yep. I'm gonna fail. Have fun in high school, Blaine! UGHHHH!"

Blaine laughed.

"Come on, we gotta go to class."

The two boys, eighth graders at Parker Jr. High, had been best friends since kindergarten and now in eighth grade, were still just as close. They told each other everything except, that is, one small detail. Blaine had never told Walker that he was gay. It wasn't important. Blaine wasn't even sure he was anyway. He'd never been in a relationship like that, and there were girls in his school who he thought were pretty. He was just confused. He just decided to keep his feelings private.

As they walked to class, they passed Zach Hughes. He was the only openly gay kid at the school, and Blaine was secretly jealous of his confidence. Although he knew he'd get bullied, he was okay with it. Well as okay with it as a 13 year old openly gay kid at a homophobic middle school in the middle of Ohio could be. He just wanted to be himself. Accepted or not, Zach was Zach. Blaine wanted to feel like that. He wanted to feel free, like he wasn't constantly holding his breath and being held under water.

"Queer." Walker said to him coldly, while "accidently" shoving him into the lockers.

"That's horrible! I don't understand how people can be so mean!" Kurt said interrupting Blaine's story.

"Yeah, well what I did was even worse. I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Blaine said looking down.

Zach had dropped all of his books. Walker just laughed and kept on walking. Blaine wanted to help Zach. He wanted to tell him it was alright and he wasn't alone, but he was afraid of what Walker would do, so he just followed his friend to class and left Zach to pick up his stuff by himself.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Warbler! I can't believe you didn't do anything to help him!"<p>

"I…I wanted to. I was just too afraid of appearances back then."

"It's just so unlike you…"

Blaine looked down, ashamed.

"Actually, that was exactly like me back then. I'm not proud of it, but it was a part of me at one point in time. I did end up defending him, but it was too late by then…" He trailed off fighting back tears. "That part, though, comes later."

* * *

><p>"Walker. Come on man! That wasn't cool!" Blaine said to his friend as they walked into class.<p>

"Whatever, man! He shouldn't be such a fag!"

Blaine wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he just quickly took his seat and got ready for his test.

"Why are you defending him anyway?" Walker said looking at him.

"I-I wasn't! I don't know what I was thinking. You were right. What a queer." Blaine said trying to laugh it off.

* * *

><p>"BLAINE! I can't believe you were once like this!" Kurt said shocked.<p>

"It's not something I'm proud of. Secretly, I was disgusted." Blaine said. He was repulsed by this old side of himself. "I did, go back and apologize though."

* * *

><p>After school was over, Blaine went and found Zach in the back hall way.<p>

"What do you want?" Zach asked.

"I came to explain what happened." Blaine said. He couldn't even look Zach in the eyes.

"I don't need you explanation, or your pity party. It won't change anything. Tomorrow, you'll be exactly the same. You won't do anything when one of your friends shoves me, trips me, or calls me a name. So thanks, but no thanks." He said coldly.

"How are you so comfortable with yourself and you sexuality?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"I accept myself for who I am, even if no one else does." He answered.

They sat there in silence for a while Blaine trying to let that sink in.

"I know." Zach said after a few minutes.

"You know what?" Blaine asked confused.

"I know you're gay." He said. Blaine looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? How did you- Uh I mean no I'm not."

"Blaine, My gay-dar goes off the charts when your around." He said laughing. Blaine didn't think it was funny that someone knew his secret. "Oh and you're wasting your time chasing Walker. He's the most homophobic guy in our entire school."

Blaine sat there in silence.

"It's not something to be ashamed of ya know."

"I'M NOT EVEN SURE I AM YET. JUST STOP! I'M NOT! I'M NOT GAY!" Blaine said loudly.

"If you continue to deny it, you'll be in misery for the rest of your life. Also, once you admit it, you actually feel much better. You don't have that feeling of being suffocated. It's feels like you can finally breathe." He said.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "I mean I think I like Walker, but I like girls too."

Zach, who's mom worked as a teacher's aid the school, invited him to sit down at a table in the cafeteria to talk. There's no one around, so Blaine agreed.

"I know that it can be really confusing, but it's not about who you're attracted to. It's about who you fall in love with. If you're confused, I can arrange for you to talk to the same therapist I go to. She really helped me figure it all out. I was just like you Blaine. Once I finally figured it out and came out, I felt so much better."

"I just…don't know. I mean no offence, but I don't wanna be gay, and if I am, I don't want anyone to know."

"So basically, you're asking me to help you figure out your sexuality, but not tell anyone, and still allow you to treat me like crap during the day till you decide to stop hiding in your closet. Right?" He asked.

"That's not fair! I want to help you but I-"

"Then DO it! SHOW them that gays are just PEOPLE! We just want to be happy! You don't have to come out, but don't stand by and watch ME be the victim and then ask for my help."

Blaine sat in silence. He knew Zach was right. But he didn't know what he could do that wouldn't make it obvious that he was…ya know…like that.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. "I'm SO sorry for everything I've put you through, or watched you go through this year." He had started crying.

"It's okay. I'll help you. I won't tell anyone and I'll talk to my therapist. Just…It'll be okay." Zach said.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"Blaine." Kurt said. "I can't believe how nice he was to you even after all of that."

"I know." Blaine said. "I was lucky, but I was tired. Tired of hiding. Tired of feeling suffocated. Tired of feeling like I was alone and no one cared. And he could see it."

"So, I'll call to night and make you an appointment. Just leave it all to me. No one will ever find out. I promise." Zach said. As Blaine stood and started to walk away. Just before he walked out of the school building, Blaine turned around and looked at Zach.

"Zach, thank you." He said just loud enough for Zach to hear.

"You're welcome."

Blaine turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone rang, pulling him and Blaine back to the present.<p>

"It's my dad. Hold on….Hello?" Kurt asked answering his father's phone call. "Yeah….Yeah…Okay….Okay….I'll be there in a few….Yeah….No…Love you too….Bye. I have to go. Carroll made dinner." Kurt said to Blaine as he hung up the phone. "But I wanna hear the rest of this story, so I'll meet you for lunch, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good. How about I come pick you up around noon tomorrow and take you out to get some pizza?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. Blaine kissed him with all the passion he could muster into one kiss. When the two boys finally did pull away at the same time, Kurt smiled brightly.

"Sounds perfect." He said.

Blaine quickly leaned in for another short kiss before walking Kurt to his car.

"So," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand. "What made you come back?"

Kurt smiled. "Simple. I love you. I didn't want to lose you."

Blaine stopped. He slowly pressed his lips to Kurt's again. "I love you too." He said as he opened the door to Kurt's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Yes."

Kurt grinned and got in the car.

"Good and you're going to call me later right?"

Blaine shut the door and leaned down next to Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Yes."

Kurt smiled. "Good. I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too. I'll call you later."

The two boys said goodbye and Kurt drove back to his house thinking constantly about the most amazing boyfriend in the world.


End file.
